


Surrender Blondies

by StoriesAboutUs



Series: I sustain myself with the love of my family. [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluffyfest, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Short One Shot, it's so fluffy that i can't take it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesAboutUs/pseuds/StoriesAboutUs
Summary: Lena comes home to a war.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: I sustain myself with the love of my family. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602238
Comments: 6
Kudos: 158





	Surrender Blondies

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Danvers-Luthor family series.
> 
> Hope everyone is safe and well!

“They’re hiding behind the sofa," Liam warned her mother when she entered the living room.

Across them Kara and Lara groaned. "My own kid betraying me. What should we do now?"

"Surrender blondies," Lena's honey voice echoed in the room, Kara smiled, while her daughter giggled.

"Never!" The war of cry as much as expected as it was, still caught Lena and Liam by surprise and the nerf dart too when Kara came out of her hiding spot to shoot her wife and child and Lara quickly doing the same but without the same aim that her blonde mother possessed.

Liam acted quickly, his cape flowing with him and covered his mom with the cape (Just like Kara taught him to) and with his little body, just as dramatically as it was, he started to drop on the floor because one did hit him. "Avenge me mama!" He yelled before closing his eyes and spreading his limbs wide. Lena tried to contain the laugh bubbling inside her chest but failed to do so when Liam opened one of his eyes to see what she was up to.

"Mom, go get them," he whispered, and Lena nodded quickly and grabbed his toy gun and quickly hid behind an armchair near the fireplace.

"Sweetie,” She addressed the daughter that was having a fit of laughter near her and “if you want to be on our side, no one will blame you. You know we are the winning side.”

The laughter died down immediately and the gasp of horror from her wife was all she needed to know that her daughter betrayed Kara for her. Her daughter’s indifferent ‘okay’ was all it took for her to stand up and go to her brothers side to “tend to him” with his wounds.

“My own daughter, betraying me. How dare you!” Kara yelled in agony. Now she knew where her kids would get so dramatic from.

“Now, now my beautiful traitorous wife, you need to surrender, if you do it now, I promise to make it less painful. I have to avenge my kid and make sure the promise I made to my daughter to come through." Lena quickly scanned the entire living to see any movements and when she saw none, she waited for Kara to make the first move.

Kara for her part was trying to hold her giggles as to not disclosure her position to her wife, who every time they played, was the winner.

Lena with her own set of skills and her knowledge of how her wife acted didn't waste any more time and began to approach the location of the older blonde. Crawling on her knees and elbows and still holding her nerf n-strike elite blaster she continued her journey, hearing the contained giggles and the heaving breathing of her wife.

Once she turned the corner of the couch, she saw at the exact time that Kara had noticed her too that she had to act fast, she pulled the trigger a couple of times, but nothing came out of it. She realized it too late that she was out of darts and since Kara saw it too, she raised her hands in defeat.

Kara stood up and pointed her gun at her while Lena kept herself on her knees and with her arms raised. Kara taunted her with a smirk and a raised eyebrow practically saying, “Who's going to surrender now? Bad thing that you changed sides now Lara. Finally I got you guys!" Kara exclaimed.

They heard both of their kids groan and Kara turned for one second to see them, not knowing it was her doom when she felt her wife pounce on her, knocking her into the ground. She never felt the impact since she was floating so that Lena didn’t get hurt. But what she did felt was the constant darts on her stomach and the angelic laugh of her wife and the hollers of her kids.

"You lost."

"I hate you guys." Kara groaned and Lena helped her stand up and pecked her on the lips.

"Maybe next time." Kara rolled her eyes and started to leave the room when she yelled, "Winners do dinner!"

She heard the giggling stop and groans followed after and now she was the one laughing at them.

Yeah, that happened every time, Kara still got it.


End file.
